leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability power
Ability power (AP) '''is a champion statistic that increases the effectiveness of most abilities. It stacks additively. Effects that benefit from ability power receive a bonus based on a certain percentage of a champion's current ability power. For example, if a spell deals 100 damage and a champion has 50 ability power, the spell's damage will increase by 10. In-game, spell descriptions do not display the percentage, but do display the resulting bonus; the previous example would display as 100 (+10). Increasing Ability Power Items * * * * ability power|. +250 mana, +50% base mana regeneration. Unique Passive – Mana Charge: Each time you cast a spell or spend mana, grants + / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Transforms into at +750 mana.|2700}} * * on kill or assist. Unique Passive – Mana Font: Restores of missing mana every 5 seconds.|2700}} * * * * level) magic damage to nearby enemies and slowing their movement speed by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds (60 second cooldown). You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2200}} * * grants you +20% attack speed, +10% life steal, and +10% spell vamp until out of combat (30 second cooldown).|2600}} * * magic damage and slows the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown) (700 range).|3400}} * * bonus physical damage to enemies near the target, and creates a field around the target for 2 seconds that slows enemy movement speed by 30% ( second cooldown) (half-sized field if ranged).|2900}} * bonus magic damage per second. This bonus damage is doubled against movement-impared units and capped at 100 damage per second vs. monsters.|2900}} * + bonus magic damage ( second cooldown).|3000}} * inflicts Grievous Wounds to them for 4 seconds.|2100}} * bonus magic damage on hit.|2920}} * * / (maximum +20 ability power, +200 health, and +200 mana)|. +450 health, +450 mana. Unique Passive – Valor's Reward: Upon leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds.|2800}} * seconds.|2900}} * bonus armor and ability power. This bonus stacks up to 30 times.|1200}} * ability power|. +1000 mana, +50% base mana regeneration. Unique Active – Mana Shield: Consumes to shield yourself for 150 + for 3 seconds (120 second cooldown).|2700}} * bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|1200}} * * * * bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|3703}} * seconds. If a ghost cannot find a target, it tries to return to the caster. Ghosts that successfully return in this way reduce the item's cooldown by / seconds ( / second cooldown).|2400}} * * Variable Availability * * * * * * seconds, but is unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (90 second cooldown).|3540}} * seconds, but is unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (90 second cooldown).|3300}} Champion Abilities '''Note: Only the ability power buffs of these abilities are shown here. To read more information on each of these abilities, follow the links to their champions' pages. * adds 50% of his total magic resistance to his bonus ability power. * grants him ability power for 25 seconds. * grants himself ability power, and grants nearby allies half of that amount. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected permanently granting ability power. * permanently grants him 1 ability power when the ability kills a unit and passively grants him ability power when he kills a champion from any damage source. * grants him 1 ability power per 40 bonus health. Masteries * increases your champion's ability power by per champion level ( at level 18). * increases your champion's ability power by 6. * increases your champion's ability power by % per rank. * causes your champion's basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage equal to 5% of your Ability Power. Neutral buffs * The buff grants up to +40 ability power (among other bonuses) for 3 minutes. Runes * and runes increase ability power. Trivia * The ability with the largest AP ratio is , with a maximum AP ratio of counting initial cast and the target taking damage from all 45 ticks of tibbers aura damage. * The second and third bounces of scale exponentially, however the low base ratio means it will not beat other spells at normal levels of AP. * , , , , , , , , and have no abilities or innate effects that scale with ability power. * Aside from and , who may obtain theoretically infinite ability power due to the passive effects of and respectively, and , whose interacts with a metagame mechanic not intended to be seen in gameplay (bonus magic resistance when disconnected), the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion is on thanks to her passive, . To reach this amount, she must: ** Have maximum ranks in the , , , and masteries. ** Be level 18 while having a full rune page of runes. ** Possess the buff and five stacks of the . ** Have 500 stacks of passive. ** Have a fully stacked , one , and four . ** Have consumed an . ** Be affected by aura. : This combination will result in having ability power. : Relevant mathematics: :: ability power ( |Scaling Ability Power runes}} |Seraph's Embrace}} ( 120|Rabadon's Deathcap}}) ) ( |Archmage}} |Dragon Slayer}} |Aspect of the Serpent}} |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}}) * The highest attainable ability power by a playable champion at level 1 (without disconnecting) is on thanks to his passive, . To reach this amount, he must: ** Have maximum ranks in the , , , and masteries. ** Have a full rune page of runes. ** Have bought a . ** Use his . ** Be under the effect of with five enemies nearby. ** Be under the effects of and . : This combination will result in having ability power. : Relevant mathematics: :: bonus magic resist ( |Magic Resist runes}} ) |Enchanted Armor}} :: magic resist (( ) 15|Braum's Stand Behind Me}} ) |Enchanted Armor}}) |Galio's base MR}} :: ability power ( |Mental Force}} |Ability Power runes}} |Runic Skin}}) |Archmage}} cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Poder de habilidad fr:Puissance pl:Moc umiejętności zh:法术强度 Category:Magic champion statistics